


Interspecies Children

by orphan_account



Series: Sonic Headcanons [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Other, headcanon 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Interspecies Children

Ignoring the Archie comics canon, I think that the child would be one species (not a hybrid) but they would have traits/qualities of the other species. 

 

For example, if a cat and a hedgehog were to have a child, that child could be either:

 

  * A hedgehog that can purr, chases wool, etc.



 

  * OR A cat with sharper/stiffer fur, is more nocturnal, etc.



 

I also have a headcanon that Amy is half cat/half hedgehog so…


End file.
